This invention relates material screening systems. More particularly, it relates to providing a system for improved field processing of ore, rock, and soil. Even more particularly, this invention relates to providing a reconfigurable system for screening of rocks, rubble, gravel, and debris from soil, particularly screening based on material size.
Construction and mining operations often involve the screening of excavated materials based on material size. For example, raw soils excavated in the field are often sorted to remove large rock and debris, thus producing materials suitable for use in roadway subgrades, building pads, landscape soils, etc. This process is often referred to as “field processing”.
Field processing of excavated materials often takes place during a relatively short phase of a construction process, such as during the site preparation of a road, bridge, or building structure. Equipment used in such “limited duration” operations must therefore be easily and efficiently transportable to and from the construction site. In general the physical size of such equipment is large, requiring specialized transport. Cost and availability of such specialized transport is a significant factor contributing to overall project costs. Clearly, more efficient transport of processing equipment would be of great value in this field. In addition, processing equipment that is quickly and easily adjustable to allow for changes in the size of material selected for separation, in combination with the above-described features, is needed.